


Day 8: Winter Solstice

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Solstice, brainy just wants his legion ring back, here be fluff, the fluff meter got turned ALLL the way up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 8 of 12 Days of Supercorp!Winter SolsticeLena reveals something about her birth mom. Kara is girlfriend goals.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Day 8: Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> So the fluff-o-meter got really out of hand here.

“Do you do anything for the Winter Solstice,” Lena asks abruptly, and Kara has to wrack her brain through years of human studies to remember what celebrations or traditions take place. 

“The winter solstice? No, why?”

Lena shrugs. “Just wondering,” she says, and turns back to her book, her feet wrapped in fuzzy socks tucked up under her bottom on Kara’s couch. Kara stares at her, takes in the woman’s appearance, her raven hair wild and unruly from their earlier “cuddles”, her big black glasses sitting atop her perfectly sloped nose, her thumb being nibbled absentmindedly as she turns another page. She looks so soft and warm, so different from the sharp-tongued viper of a CEO that she usually has to be. Lena once told her that Kara brings out the softness in her. (It’s Kara’s proudest moment.)

The question eats at Kara. She asks Alex the next day if there is some kind of celebration she’s missing out on, some festivity she should be prepping for. Alex looks puzzled but tells her no, there’s nothing. Some cultures do celebrate it, but not theirs. 

Finally on December 19th, four days after the benign question is first posed by her girlfriend, Kara breaks down. 

“Is there something I’m forgetting to do for the solstice?” She bursts out after dinner one night when they’re on the couch watching The Queen’s Gambit, Lena tutting at each ill-advised move on the chessboard.

Lena turns to her, bewildered. “No, why?”

“It’s just...you asked me if I celebrate it and that implies that there is a celebration that I am missing, and I’ve been wracking my brain and I asked Alex, but she said I’m not missing anything, and I keep thinking that you were asking because _you_ usually celebrate it, but since I don’t you don’t want to be a bother -- even though you could never be a bother -- so you just let it go, but now it’s two days away and I don’t want to miss it if it’s something you _do_ celebrate, so I need to know if there’s something I need to prepare for!” 

Lena stares at her with wide eyes, taking in her frantic ramble with a slightly stunned look. “Kara, darling, have you been panicking about this for four days?”

And, like, yes she has, which is kind of ridiculous. But Lena never asks for anything, won’t even entertain the thought of being an inconvenience to anyone, tries her best to mold herself _around_ Kara, to fit herself into the empty spaces in Kara’s life as best she can, never daring to push the boundaries no matter how many times Kara tells her that it’s okay, that she wants her to colour inside of her lines.

Lena would never outright ask her to celebrate a new holiday that she didn’t already observe, so _of course_ she’s going to panic when Lena brings it to her attention.

“No......maybe a little,” she replies sheepishly.

Lena smiles and presses a kiss to her lips, the frames of her large glasses bumping into Kara’s cheeks. “I love you for caring so much darling, but you could have just asked. I was reading about an ancient pagan tradition in my book that night and it reminded me of something my mum used to do for the solstice, so I thought I’d ask. There’s really nothing more to it than that.” 

_Well that’s something,_ Kara thinks to herself. “What was it that your mum did?”

Lena waves her hand flippantly. “Oh she believed in a lot of the fall pagan traditions. You know...Samhain, burning the log, that kind of thing.”

Kara stares blankly. “Burning the log?”

Lena laughs at her dumbfounded expression. “The Celts believed the sun stood still for twelve days in the middle of winter, the Solstice, and during this time a log was lit. It was believed it would conquer darkness, banish evil spirits, and bring luck in the coming year.” 

She smiles sadly. “Clearly it didn’t work out for her.”

Kara pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing a kiss to her temple. “Would you want to do that? Lighting a log?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, I don’t really believe in all of that.” She shifts slightly on the couch, nuzzling closer to Kara’s warmth. “There was one fun thing that I can remember she did.”

Kara raises her brow in interest. She never gets tired of getting a peek into Lena’s childhood, good or bad. It’s what shaped her into the amazing woman she is today.

She nods at Lena to continue.

“Well, there’s this sort of tomb in Ireland, about a 40-minute drive from where we lived. It’s older than Stonehenge and the Great Pyramids...neolithic period, I think? Anyway, nobody knows for sure what it was used for, but the way the stones are cut, it allows the horizon on the day of the solstice to align perfectly with the tops of the stones at sunrise. There’s this roof-box window, and it allows the sun to shine through and illuminate the whole passageway….it’s supposed to be an incredible sight to see.”

Kara furrows her brow. “Supposed to be? Did you not go see it?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, it’s such a rare thing -- only happening once a year and all -- and the passageway is so small, you can only fit a small amount of people inside the thing. They hold a lottery every year to see who is lucky enough to get inside. Mum entered every year -- even before I was born -- but she never won.”

“Have you ever entered?” 

Lena shakes her head. “It never felt right going without Mum.” She fingers the medallion around her neck, the last piece of the woman that she has, and turns her head up to kiss under Kara’s chin. “I would take you though.” She sighs and tucks her head into the blonde’s neck. “It’s too late this year, but maybe next year. The Luthor name has got to be good for something, right?”

Kara doesn’t answer. The wheels are already turning in her mind.

***

The next day Kara flies into The Tower with single-minded purpose, cornering Brainy in the command center. “I need your Legion ring,” she says sternly. “You’ll get it back tomorrow night, but I need it.”

The way Brainy cups his hand to his chest you would think she was asking for one of his fingers. “But you already have the ability to fly,” he protests, twisting the object of her focus around his finger anxiously.

“That’s not what I need it for,” she replies with a smile. “I have something much more special in mind for it.”

In the end, Brainy gets J’onn involved and makes Kara sign a contract stating that she will return the ring no later than December 22. Kara rolls her eyes as she signs, but she leaves The Tower with the ring on her thumb and the promise that she will have the 21st off from heroing. She heads home to her love with a weightlessness in her body that has nothing to do with the flight ring.

***

“I have a surprise for you,” she tells Lena, by way of explanation when she wakes her the next day before 4:00 a.m to cover the time difference. “But time is of the essence.” She produces a coat for Lena to wear and opens her arms for the puzzled woman to step into, refusing to answer any questions pertaining to the surprise in store, and soon they are flying over the Atlantic, Lena’s arms wrapped tightly around Kara’s neck. 

The wind rushing past their ears works in her favour since it prevents Lena from asking any questions about their destination. Finally, as the first pink rays of sunlight are beginning to think about creeping up into the sky, Kara touches down at their destination.

A crowd of people are already gathered at the large, kidney-shaped mound, a line forming at the shallow entrance, covered in quartz and bordered by kerbstones.

“Kara,” Lena begins breathlessly, walking toward the boulders surrounding the structure, running her fingers over the swirling megalithic art embedded there. “What--what are we doing here? We can’t go in.”

“We can,” Kara responds, taking her hand and leading her to the mouth of the tomb. The sun has begun to creep up into the sky and she uses her x-ray vision to wait for the peak, ignoring the crowd murmuring about Supergirl’s presence. “Just don’t let go of my hand.”

Lifting the hand with the Legion ring, she moves it in the formation that Brainy taught her and she can feel the difference when time freezes. 

The murmuring stops. 

The sun stays in its place in the sky. 

Everything is silent and still but them.

She turns to Lena, who is gazing around in openmouthed wonder.

“Shall we?”

She leads Lena into the shallow entrance of the tomb, illuminated by the perfectly aligned glow of the solstice sunrise. The entire shaft of the passageway is lit now, casting shadows in the corners and light upon the ancient etchings inside the tomb.

“This is…breathtaking…” Lena murmurs, gripping Kara’s hand tightly as she runs her free hand along the large boulders that form the structure. 

Finally, she looks away from the natural wonder before her and turns to the unnatural wonder holding her hand, tears filling her eyes. “How did you do this?”

“I borrowed Brainy’s Legion ring,” she explains, holding up her hand to show Lena. “It can freeze time. I figured…you should have as much of it as you want to look around…it’s what you and your mum deserved.”

The tears in Lena’s eyes overflow at those words, spilling down her flushed cheeks as she grips Kara’s jaw with her free hand, surging forward to kiss her hungrily, their lips slotting together, pressing greedily into her heartwarming hero. 

Lena pulls back a little bit, kissed breathless and gazes up into shining blue eyes, pupils wide even in the bright corridor. 

“Marry me,” she whispers, and in the stillness of frozen time it echoes down the passage, leaving no doubt about the words spoken. “Please. I want you to marry me.”

“Yes,” breathes Kara without a moment of hesitation, tears filling her own eyes at the statement. It’s all she’s wanted since she met Lena, even if she didn’t know it right away, to be entangled with her in every way until the end of time.

***

This time when Kara flies into The Tower to return Brainy’s ring, she has a different one on her finger.

(Brainy doesn’t care about that one nearly as much.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much 
> 
> For those wondering, this is a real place. Newgrange Tomb in County Kilkenny. They do hold a lottery every year to see who gets in.
> 
> And yes, the Legion ring can freeze time (which I didn't know prior to writing this so that's cool lol (thanks @niiffler for helping me discover that!)
> 
> Hope you guys like this one because it was my favourite one to write.


End file.
